rock festival
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et wufei, deviennent festivaliers emmené s de force par notre terrible natté, bien décidé à voir des étoiles reste à voir lesquelles


Rock festival 

Prologue : 5 amis, 4 jours et 4 tentes

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi et Hachi co

Inspirateurs : les bénévoles, les artistes et les festivaliers du festival de Dour 2008

La note de Téya-chan : Cette année j'ai fait mon premier festival de Dour en compagnie de ma chérie Hachi ^^Que ce passe t-il quand deux yaoistes (sans rien pour écrire) voient les tentes voisine sbouger de manière ambiguë^^Voici quelques histoires en One shot racontées par notre Duo, qui aurait pu se passer lors de ce festival ^^

Résumer :Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et wufei, deviennent festivaliers emmené s de force par notre terrible natté, bien décidé à voir des étoiles reste à voir lesquelles ^^

5amis, 4 jours et 4 tentes

-Duo-

Emmener de force par mes soins dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore, une surprise à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas, nous avancions vers le quai 7 où nous devions prendre le train pour Saint Ghislain, où une navette nous conduirait sur le site du festival de Dour… Un des plus grand festival européen de musique rock, et autre … Le train s'arrêta devant nous, Heero monta le premier et pris place à la fenêtre de la place à quatre qu'il avait choisi, je pris place en face de lui, Quatre à mes côté et Trowa en face de lui et bien sûr Wufei mon porte chips miam sur la place à deux derrière nous, encombré par son sac, oui, j'avais mit Wu au courant pour qu'il porte mes chips adorées j'avoue… Heero m'adressa la parole pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui et pour la même raison encore…

- Tu nous emmènes où ?

- Oui, maintenant qu'on est dans le train tu peux nous le dire

- D'accord, je m'exécute… on va camper ^^

- Oui je crois que nous avions compris, repris Trowa, mais où ?

- Duo dit leur !

- Pourquoi toi tu le sais Wufei ? demanda Quatre

- Bien sûr que oui, le porte chips officiel est au courant ^^

- On va au festival de Dour

- QUOI ? S'emballa Heero

- Oui, ses concert, son marchandising … BB brunes baveeeeee***

- Ses douches en plein air, ses toilettes en pré fabriquer qui sentent à trois kilomètres

- On se lavera dans la rivière ^^

- Oui… La rivière… enchaîna Quatre d'un ton ironique

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix rétorquais-je

- Et pourquoi ça, rien ne m'empêche de descendre du train et de repartir vers chez nous ^^

- En fait si, car je vous aie pris tout vos « petits jouets » et les aie cachés et vous ne les récupérer qu'une fois les quatre jours passés…

- Nos « petits jouets » ???

- Tu n'as pas osé ! s'énerva Trowa

- Bien sûr que si …

Je vis alors Heero se pelotonner contre le siège et rire :

- Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ceux d'Hee-chan

- Tu n'imagines quand même pas …

- Alors j'ai pris son ordinateur ^^

- QUOI !!!!!!!!

- Si je n'avait pas fait ça vous n'auriez jamais accepté, ne m'en voulez pas, je voulais être avec vous

- Bon d'accord Duo, continua Heero, mais tu vas devoir te faire pardonner

- Je vais devoir faire quoi Hee-chan ??

- Vu que tu as pris tout ce qui nous excitaient… C'est toi qui va devoir t'en charger dit-il d'un air sadique

- Heee Heee… tu veux que je …

- Il veut qu'il lui fasse quoi ??? Reprirent en chœur les trois autres

- Je veux que tout les soirs, tu nous racontes des histoires érotiques sur le thème du festival de Dour ^^

Un long silence se fit entendre

- Tu veux du yaoi repris-je étonné et heureux de cette punition alléchante

- Oui et avec plein de Lemon et que ce soit le même contexte que nous donc 5 amis, 4 tentes, à toi de voir si tu veux les mettre en couple ou pas ^^(Hee-chan t'es un sadique ^^)

- Mais t'es pas sérieux Hee-chan

- Si parfaitement

- Mets-toi à l'ouvrage et je montrais ta tente

- Merci :,)

- Mais en compensation ça te fera une histoire en plus spécialement pour moi

- Pas juste :,(

- A moins que tu préfères que je me serve de ce que tu n'as pas trouver, et oui très cher pour quel raison tu ne les as pas trouvé ^^

- Quoi il n'a pas amené ça * -, * !

- Euh Heero t'a bus ton café ce matin ? demanda Quatre

- Non, pas eu le temps

- On a tous compris… reprit ce dernier

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que tu es pénible quand tu manques de caféine

- …Hum-_-

- Heero… Je te dirais ce que je décide dimanche soir ^^ dis-je émergeant de mon long silence

- De quoi ?

- Si je veux que tu utilises tes jouets avec moi ou pas ^^

-Heero-

Moi qui voulais juste l'asticoter, je crois que ce week-end réserve bien des surprises ^^…

Fin du prologue 


End file.
